


Cake In The Shower

by QueenOh



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOh/pseuds/QueenOh
Summary: JTBC's new programme called "Super Band" comes along with a lot of stress and emotional hardships. But it's also a great possibility for young musicial talents to show what they're capable of and to discover growth together.Kim Woosung, lead singer of "The Rose", is one of the contestants, among the solo artist Kevin Oh. Both men are equally talented and work hard for their spot in the finals.After one hard day of practice, the two men accompany each other on the way to the dorms. With both attraction and tension between them, following a simple offer, they find themselves getting some cake under the shower and maybe even more...





	Cake In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little One-Shot I wrote after watching JTBC's show SuperBand.  
> The collaborations were amazing - all the young artists so very talented...  
> I've been in love with TheRose's Woosung before that show already.  
> Somehow, I felt like Woosung and singer Kevin Oh (please check him out if you haven't heard of him before) could make a great couple.  
> Please enjoy reading this. <3

Since the next performance was creeping closer, they were practicing harder these days. Every day was tough, Woosung couldn’t get enough sleep and was all over exhausted and anxious. Today, after 9 hours of practicing their version of “Cake by the Ocean”, it was finally time to leave and rest.

Woosung met Kevin on the way to the cars, he was stretching, revealing a bit of his flat and abbed stomach - he also looked exhausted and sleepy. Woosung couldn’t help himself to lick his lips, trying hard not to stare. Kevin spotted him, looking at him with a wry smile. “Finally time to leave, huh?” He asked with his raspy voice. “Yeah, finally. My throat is starting to hurt”, Woosung answered with a little chuckle. “Then we’ve got something in common”, he winked and Woosung felt his sharp cheeks reddening. It wasn’t new for him, that he again realized, how he was crushing on the older.

They shared the car to the dorms - where everyone had a little flat to themselves for the remainder of the show, now that there were fewer contestants. They sat next to each other, together with 5 over people, so the car was cramped and their shoulders as well as knees, were slightly brushing against each other. Woosung could feel his skin warming up at these parts, a pleasant and exciting feeling, which also intimidated him a bit. He’d heard of Kevin Oh as an artist even before the show and vice versa, so they got along well from the beginning, even though they never teamed up yet.

When they reached the dorms, Woosung was almost sad to part ways now, somehow liking to be close to the other, even though it had been only comfortable silence for the last 20 minutes. They were walking up the stairs, Kevin and Woosung unconsciously staying behind. When they reached Woosung’s floor, he was about to go to his room but Kevin held him back, hand wrapped around his wrist. Woosung looked at him in surprise, his mouth slightly agape as the older spoke to him with low, almost whispering voice, his eyes directly on him. “Wanna shower together?” Kevin asked nonchalantly, a glint in his dark eyes though. It gave Woosung shivers all over his body. There had been several occasions where air had been tense, thick and electrified between them, but not once had either of them acted on it. So this question, was a whole new level for them.

“O-okay”, Woosung answered, voice coming out strained and before he’d thought it through. Kevin smiled slightly, nodding and carefully pulling Woosung with him, to his own flat. They headed to the bathroom, not speaking a word as they started stripping. Woosung tried to focus on unbuttoning his pants but accidentally (yeah of course) looked over at Kevin and, oh my god, he only had his underpants left and all of his toned body, his flawless skin, was bare to see - it was mesmerizing… Kevin caught him staring, a charming smirk appearing on his face. Woosung blushed prettily, not looking away though. The older held his gaze, stroking back his long black hair before he got rid of his underpants in one swift movement. “Let’s go in…” Kevin prompted and turned around to go inside the shower cubicle. Woosung kept back, pondering whether he should really join or just get his clothes back on and ditch him.

Kevin turned on the water then and Woosung could see his figure through the milky glass, biting his lip. His decision was made. He stripped, his defined but skinny body now bare, goose bumps all over it as he stood in the chill bathroom. Woosung slowly made his way to the shower, opening it and stepping inside. He was met by Kevin’s stunning and warm smile, his hair already wet and drips of water sparkling under the light. Woosung’s cheeks heat up and he turned to grab the shower gel, his back facing the older now. Woosung opened the bottle, spreading the liquid over his upper body as he felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist, Kevin’s chin on his right shoulder. Woosung stopped moving, his heart beating painfully fast.

“I knew your body would be even more beautiful without any clothes covering you…” He whispered into his ear, warm breath against the sensitive area. Woosung’s knees went all wobbly and a low, choked moan escaped his lips as he started to feel giddy under the hot water, being in the other singer’s arms. Kevin heard the moan and flipped Woosung around, his hands holding him by the shoulders, steadying him before they went up to cup his face, roaming back into his fluffy hair. Woosung’s eyes were widely open as they met Kevin’s again, tension thick between them. Kevin smiled and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft and Woosung’s eyes fluttered close. Kevin kissed him so soft and warming, so tender and yet there was so much passion behind it, waiting to take over. Woosung put his hands on the other’s chest, feeling it hard and strong beneath his palms.

Their kiss turned more daring after a while, their tongues brushing against each other, Kevin invading his mouth while Woosung turned to jelly in his hold. His legs felt as if they’d give up any second and he slumped against Kevin, causing the elder’s back to hit the cold tiles. He hissed out shortly, teeth scratching Woosung’s lower lip and a loud moan escaped him, a desperate one, a cry for more. But Kevin retrieved, looking at him, hands slowly tracing down his back, along his spine until they were on his sharp hips. “I was attracted to you ever since I first saw you… I couldn’t believe my luck when I found out you’d be attending the show, like me. You have absolutely no idea how hard it was to restrain myself from touching you…” Kevin told him, tilting his head as his dark eyes rested on Woosung’s divine face, “You’re so beautiful, Woosung…”

Woosung felt uneasy under his intense gaze, the compliments making his blood pound furiously. But he found his voice again, speaking low but clear to hear. “Then… why haven’t you acted upon it? I was attracted to you as well. Why didn’t you ask me out or anything?” He wanted to know, curious why things went this way instead of a more romantic one. “I don’t know… I guess I was scared of approaching you this way. You embody everything I dreamt about, you embody the person I want to sing love songs to… I was afraid you’d turn me down, I didn’t want to write sad songs again”, Kevin answered truthfully, baring his feelings in front of him. Woosung put a hand on Kevin’s cheek at that, eyes sparkling. “You won’t need to, unless you let me slip away. I want this as well”, he assured him and Kevin started smiling again, making his heart beat faster. He grabbed Woosung’s chin and leaned in for a kiss. It was so passionate, all of their desires and emotions pouring out like the water surrounding them, and they were both melting under their touch.

Woosung parted his lips as Kevin’s tongue brushed against them, granting access so that their tongues brushed against each other. Woosung’s hands landed in Kevin’s thick and wet hair, the older’s hands still resting on his hips but pulling him closer. Their crotches pressed together and they could feel each other’s excitement. “Kev…” Woosung gasped as the latter’s lips reached the crook of his neck, kissing sensitive skin. He grabbed one of Woosung’s skinny legs, wrapping it around his waist, their erections touching relentlessly. “Does it feel good, Woosungie?” Kevin asked with raspy voice, kissing and nibbling his striking collarbone now. Woosung could only moan helplessly, throwing back his head, water streaming down his chest.

Kevin smirked successfully, torturing his sensitive skin with more kisses and playful licks. “Your skin is so soft… you taste so good”, Kevin mumbled and Woosung shivered, his deep voice sending jolts of electricity down his body. Woosung moaned again, getting harder and needier with every passing minute. Kevin had wandered down to his nipples, starting to suck and softly bite them. “Damn…” Woosung hissed out, eyes closed and his body aching with want. “Feels good, huh? Let me make you feel even better…” Kevin announced and kneeled down in front of him, concentrating on Woosung’s erection. Woosung watched through hooded eyes as the other started giving experimental licks, fingers softly squeezing his cock. As his lips wrapped around it, Woosung moaned loudly, surprising himself with how needy he sounded.

Water was still pouring down on their heated bodies, steam evaporating from them. Kevin was an attentive lover, he focused on actions that would give Woosung the best pleasure, his pace and movements turning the younger into a moaning mess. For Kevin, Woosung’s moans were the most beautiful sound. He’d loved his unique voice ever since, but this way, the singer sounded even more breathtaking. Then he took the entire erection into his mouth, carefully bobbing up and down. Woosung felt so desperate, so pleasured, but he didn’t want to reach his orgasm already, so he fisted Kevin’s hair and carefully signalled him to stand up again. “I… I want more”, he breathed out, one of his hands sneaking down to Kevin’s length, his dainty fingers wrapping around it, stroking him. Now it was Kevin’s time to moan with raspy voice, eyes falling close as Woosung continued to jerk him to complete hardness.

Kevin captured Woosung’s lips again, his hand going down to the smaller’s hole, circling around his rim. Woosung couldn’t take the teasing and grabbed a hold of his hand, signalling him to prepare him already. Kevin chuckled lowly, relishing in the other’s neediness as he pushed in the first finger. “Ahh…” Woosung gasped, his entrance tight and sensitive due to the lack of sex in these last weeks. But soon he got used to it, begging for more. Kevin complied to his demand and soon had 4 of his skilled fingers inside, Woosung lowly moaning and moving back against them. “Please… Kev…” he whispered, desperate to feel him for real. So he turned around, hands against the tiles and butt facing Kevin. It felt slightly embarrassing, made him blush, but he really wanted that. Kevin’s hand wandered down his sides, stroking and spreading water over it, slightly massaging his tense back until he took a hold of his globes, squeezing barely existent flesh.

“You’re so thin…” Kevin noticed and Woosung glanced back at him. “Does it bother you?” He asked in worry. “No no no, it doesn’t. Not at all, you’re so beautiful, Woosung. I just… I don’t want to hurt you”, Kevin answered and affectionately stroked his cheek. Woosung gave him a light smile. “Don’t worry, I’m not out of porcelain”, he assured him. Kevin nodded and then leaned forward to capture his lips again, kissing him as he slowly pushed the tip inside. Woosung cried out at the immense stretch, but Kevin was there for him, whispering soothing praises, kissing him sweetly. After a while he got used to the feeling of being filled, ready to get all of him. So Kevin thrust all the way inside, Woosung bending his back for better access. They were dazed in pleasure, Kevin groaning lowly as he started moving back and forth. Woosung’s eyes filled with tears of pleasure and they rolled down his cheeks, mixing with the hot water of the shower.

Their movements were still slow, pleasurably. Woosung hadn’t felt that good in a while, and for Kevin it was the same. “M-more… please”, Woosung whined, eager to reach completion with his newfound lover. He grabbed him stronger by the hips, thrusting at higher speed. “Ngh… so good… please, don’t stop”, Woosung begged. Kevin pulled out all of a sudden, a desperate cry escaping Woosung's lips and he turned to look at him, pouting slightly, chest heaving up and down. Kevin smiled, stroking back his long hair before he swirled the smaller around, Woosung gasping and looking at him in confusion. Kevin hoisted him up, wrapping these skinny legs around his waist, Woosung’s back now pressed against the tiles. Kevin thrust into him again, moving faster than before. Woosung looked at the other’s handsome features, relishing in the caring and loving look he gave him while abusing his hole in all the best ways.

Kevin continued to go faster, pushing himself deeper into Woosung, eventually hitting his prostate. “Ahh… yes! Right there!” Woosung screamed out. “Babe… you’re so tight… I’m not gonna last long”, Kevin breathed out, pearls of water on his face. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin, the stream of water and moans of pleasure filled the bathroom, both men joining the land of pleasure together. “I… I…” Woosung cried out, but couldn’t finish his sentence, his orgasm rushing in. He reached his climax, cum landing on both their bodies but it got washed away by the water. Kevin was now thrusting into Woosung's spent and highly sensitive body, aiming for his own completion. He leaned forward to seal their lips, a low whine escaping Woosung as he felt Kevin’s seed entering him. “Mhh… Woosung…” Kevin hummed and stroked over his face, smiling at him charmingly.

It took them a bit of time until they’d collected themselves again, both smiling tired but happy. The next minutes consisted of silent washing, both men helping each other with the shower gel, relishing in the shape of their bodies until they were cleaned of their lovemaking and too exhausted to stand any longer. So they got out of the shower, Kevin making sure to dry both their bodies. Woosung loved the feeling of the other’s hands on him, he got used to it and already noticed certain things about it. Like the callused skin on Kevin’s fingertips from playing the guitar - a trait he had himself - or the way he touched him ever so carefully, as if Woosung was too sensitive, too precious. Woosung watched the other man, his eyes getting heavier. Kevin noticed and finished drying them, leaned in to kiss Woosung before he picked him up, carrying him bridal style. Woosung chuckled lowly, feeling so safe and good around his lover - it was amazing.

Kevin carefully put him down on the bed, starting to spread feathery kisses along every part he could reach. Woosung pulled him down next to him, their naked bodies intertwined on the sheets as they kissed yet again. Kevin pulled back then, his perfectly shaped lips forming a smile. “You are amazing, Woosung. Thanks for spending such precious time with me… I can’t tell how much I enjoyed it, how much I love being with you”, he spoke softly, caressing his cheek. “I feel the same. You’re so good to me, it flatters me”, Woosung replied, cuddling closer.”So, will you stay the night?” Kevin asked him, already pulling the sheets over their bodies as if. “Yes, gladly…” Woosung hummed and kissed him sweetly, “Good night, thanks for the shower”, he added. “You’re more than welcome. Sweet dreams, Woosung”, Kevin hummed. Both of them drifted into sleep shortly after, the rhythms of their heart and breathing matching as one…


End file.
